creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agk2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agk2015 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Likferd (talk) 19:10, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Some problems with it I can name right off the bat: * Wall of text (no paragraphs) * Spelling/grammar errors throughout * Typo in the title * Passively written (it reads more like a summary than a story; it doesn't engage the reader) * Doesn't make a whole lot of sense (is it unfinished? There's not a whole lot of closure in the "ending") For more comprehensive feedback, use the Writer's Workshop. See also: Deletion FAQ, How to Write Creepypasta, Writing Advice LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre - Talk to me 15:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion First off, it doesn't matter how long you spent writing your pasta. As harsh as it may sound, when deciding whether or not to keep your pasta on the site, we don't care how long you spent on it. We just care about whether it's any good. Now let's get in to why it was deleted. As SKELETONS said before, the title is misspelled. It should be "The Griever", not "The Greiver". Remember, I before E except after C. Your pasta has a large amount of grammar and capitalisation errors. You don't properly conjugate your verbs (EG: "I started thinking about what lies ahead (Should be "laid ahead"), you don't capitalise dialogue (EG: "She responded with (missing comma) "just (Just, not just) bacon and eggs") and you don't add new paragraphs when someone new starts talking. The punctuation is sloppy at best, and you regularly forget spaces where they should be included. The build up was extremely clichéd. A kid gets bullied? Really? That's the best motivation you could think of for them to start killing people? Literally thousands of pastas have done this before, most importantly Jeff the Killer, and every pasta that includes bullying as a cause for killing feels like it's a ripoff of that. We hear about a black shadow, but have no idea why this is targeting our narrator, it just does. The dialogue throughout the piece is unnatural and stilted. People don't talk like that, and everyone knows that. As SKELETONS also said, the writing is passive. At one point, you say, "I was stabbed by a man then ran." You are in no way connected with the scenario, you are just pointing out what happened. You need to suggest how this made you feel and how it affected you. Currently, you talk about it like it's a normal, everyday thing. The ending of the pasta is too ambiguous. You feed off all the sadness in the sadness in the world, what the Hell does that mean? You don't explain anything about how or why you got this ability, or what it does, you just talk about it as if the reader is already meant to understand everything. The ending also feels extremely rushed, it's as if you were writing to an extremely tight deadline. If you wish to appeal this deletion, feel free to go to Deletion Appeal, however it needs a lot of work before it will pass the QS. Hoping this has been helpful, Underscorre - Talk to me 17:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC)